Misty's Secret
by Hari Sett
Summary: This story is a kind of Mystery about Misty. What is haunting her? Will she survive when she is knocked out? Part two coming soon.
1. Default Chapter Title

The Truth About Misty

Misty walked round the old house it was cold and lonely and no-one seemed to be in. She was sure it was here. She couldn't be wrong it was the 5th house she'd tried and it was also the last why weren't they in to greet her? Misty sighed and sat down on a rock she picked up a pebble and smoothed her fingers over it. It was so smooth why couldn't her life be like the pebbles? Lying in the sun all day doing nothing watching the world go by. Misty shivered. It was cold and windy and sitting on a pebble waiting for someone wasn't her ideal thing to do. After ½ an hour of waiting Misty was about to leave when an old red truck came chugging up the long windy pebbled drive. Misty sighed he ALWAYS managed too be late whatever the reason. She expected even if she died he would be late and that was including for her funeral. Misty watched he didn't usually drive a red truck that was about to fall to pieces if anyone touched it. Misty grabbed her briefcase and walked grumpily towards the old front door.

"How long have you made me wait?" said Misty in a grumpy and muffled voice.

"Only half an hour." Said a low voice. Misty grunted.

"Sure it may be that long to you but it seems longer to me." She said angrily. She was shouting now and she didn't care if anyone heard her.

"Hey calm down." He said "come in and have a cup of tea." Misty tossed her bag in the empty hallway it echoed as it hit the floor and Misty cringed as it landed she hated loud noises. She pushed him out of the way as she went into the living room leaving her bag for him to pick up. 

"Would you mind getting me some tea?" said Misty who right now was trying to make his life as miserable as possible for being late. There was a grunt as an answer and Misty knew this meant 'If I must.'

5 minutes later he returned carrying a tray with tea and Poke shaped biscuits.

"So why did you call me here?" said Misty

"Well" said the man "I need help. You're very good with water Pokemon and my Starmie won't respond it acts as if it's deaf."

"Look I'm not a doctor!" cried Misty "For a start you leave me waiting outside this rusty old pile of debris and say it's urgent, that I must come and stay for the weekend to solve your stupid problem." Misty had said this without a pause and her face was bright red. "AND of all things your stupid Starmie isn't well." She said continuing "Next time call a proper doctor." And with that she raced to the hall grabbed her bag and left muttering a load of rubbish. Then suddenly a huge black abject came flying towards here nearer…and nearer…BANG

Misty woke up with a start. She groaned. She had had that same dream all week it was really getting up her nose. Misty slowly got out of bed and walked over to her cupboard for her dressing gown. After walking down several flights of stairs she reached the kitchen door and pushed it open. Ash was already there doing the cleaning.

"Ash?" she said a little sleepily. Misty rubbed her eyes until they were sore. "Am I seeing properly or have I gone blind?" Ash reddened slightly. "Are you really cleaning?….. and I thought you were lazy." She said cheerfully. This had certainly made her day. Ash had never cleaned up before and she was surprised it was happening now of all times.

"Have the dream again." Asked Ash who was obviously trying to change the subject. Misty nodded and grumbled

"Third time." Why did Ash always have to remind her at breakfasts? 

Suddenly a loud knock at the door knocked her out of her daydream. 

"Ash could you get that." Ash grunted and went to get the door.

Misty sat there thinking about anything when just at that moment a huge black thing came curving in on her.

"NOOOOOOOO" she screamed until WHAM. Misty fell unconscious to the floor.

Ash, Brock and Pikachu sat in the waiting room. Waiting to see if Misty was Ok. Ash heard the doors opening at the end and looked in the direction for the 60th time. Alas it was another doctor no Misty waiting to jump on them and say Hi saying it was all just a big dumb joke. The door opened again and this time Ash tucked his head between his knees he didn't want to look up again not ever. Misty had apparently gone into some kind of shock and Ash, Brock and Pikachu were waiting for a doctor or Misty to come through the pale pasty double swing doors and say everything was Ok.

"Uhum." Said a proffesional voice which sounded a lot like a doctor. 

"Yes" said Brock who could see Ash didn't want to speak to anyone.

"Well there is a fifty fifty chance of her survival and we are doing everything we can." Said the doctor.

"Thanks." Said Brock without even thinking. The doctor left. Ash had a tear welling in his eye it dropped and almost in slow motion it fell onto the floor. To Ash it burned a hole to his heart. Misty was one of his best friends and he didn't know what he would do without her.

Thanks for reading this and PLEASE review it. It's my third fan-fic the others are pretty rubbish. I will post the second part soon so put me on your author alert It won't be long for number 2!

Hari Sett


	2. Default Chapter Title

# Chapter 2 "Deadly Steps"

Ash and Brock carried on waiting and waiting they hadn't heard anything for days. The only calls they got were from the hospital saying them Misty's progress and calls from all their friends to ask how she was doing. Of course the answer wasn't brilliant it never had been since the unknown accident.

What could have happened? 

"What happened?" said Ash for the 100th time as he paced the living floor with his mug of coffee.

"Don't ask me you think I have the answer?"

"Well if you must know I am talking to myself."

"Blah, blah, bla-" Brock was interrupted by the ringing of the phone. Ash groaned as he went for the phone.

"Hello Ash Ketchum speaking."

"This is Dr. Newman speaking Misty is in a deep shape of shock and needs to speak to you only not anyone else."

"Why?" asked Ash.

"I don't know." Said Dr Newland in a very grave voice."But whatever you do you have to be here soon or you will never know." Ash hung up and stumbled back into the living room. 

"I have to go." He said to Brock. "I'll be back later don't know when." Without listening to Brocks inquiries he ran out the door slamming it behind him. He walked to the hospital quickly. He wasted no time and ran half way. When Ash finally reached the hospital he saw Dr Newman waiting for him.

"Where's Misty?" Asked Ash who was out of breath. He hadn't done half the exercise he usually did since Misty went under shock.

"Follow me." Was the Doctors reply. Ash followed him through the pasty swing doors that Ash had stared out that horrible day. (Not that it wasn't horrible know.) Ash entered the room where Misty was staying. It was a pale blue room with yellow decoration and pictures of nurses and doctors that had served in the hospital before. He walked up to the bed.

"Hi Misty." Said Ash a tear glinting in his eye. "How are you feeling?" Misty gave a weak effort to sit up but stopped she just didn't have the strength.

"I feel better." She said giving Ash a weak, pathetic smile. "Look" she said beginning to look worried. "Ash I…. I …I'm worried ok?" she said choosing her words carefully. "Something…I don't know what, something big black and round just…" Misty closed her eyes then screamed a scream of pure terror. She spluttered and started having problems breathing. Ash ran out of the doors.

"HELP HELP MISTY CAN'T BREATH HEEEEEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLLPPPPPPPP" Ash didn't need to wait long before three doctors came running up the corridor.

"How long?" Panted one of the doctors.

"A couple of seconds." Was Ash's reply. He ran in the room.

"Get out boy out." Screamed doctor number one who's hands were working in a blur, fitting a breathing mask over her. "come on Misty keep with me keep with me come on come on." Coaxed the doctor. Ash walked out a mixture of feelings spread over his body. fear, anger and pure anxiety. He slowly walked home all Misty had said was something big black and round. She hadn't told him what it was what it was doing or where it was doing everything it had done. So far the obvious answer was: 'In her Mind' but Ash knew Misty wasn't mad or crazy. Something was really wrong with Misty and Ash knew he was the only one that could save her.


	3. Default Chapter Title

# **Misty's Secret**

**Part 3:******

** **

"Where are those keys?" Said an annoyed Ash Ketchum at his front door. Ash knocked on the purple door of his own house; yup he had lost or dropped his keys somewhere. He cursed why did this always happen to him? Ash pondered for a while thinking what he could do. He tried the door again:

"BROCK LET ME IN," He shouted banging as hard as he could on the solid purple door. "Let me in, Let me in." nothing happened. 

"Why didn't I take Pikachu or even Pidgeot?" He asked himself.

"Damn door" Ash kicked the door and yelled in pain. Ash had the idea of walking around the house looking for an open window. He walked around the house trying to find anything open or some way to get into the house. 

"Locked, locked, locked, locked…LOCKED!" He shouted at himself "Why is everything in this house locked?" he shook his head and gave a frustrated cry. Ash walked round to the back of the house he noticed the conservatory door open.

"That's strange." He said out loud. "Why on earth is the door open?" The only explanation Ash could think of was that Brock was careless when he went to the back garden and left it open. But that was strange even for Brock. He hated the back garden he said it reminded him of his child hood.Ash pushed the door open, it swung open revealing a room that didn't even look like a room it was a big tip. Everything had been overturned the tables and chairs, even the fridge was hanging open all it's food thrown everywhere. Ash gasped.

"BROCK" he called Ash felt panic where was everyone his mum had been here earlier and said she was going shopping, shopping didn't take 5 hours and Brock certainly had not made this mess. Where was Brock anyway? So many questions filled his mind he didn't know which ones to think of and answer first. Before he could think of anything else. He heard someone come into the house via the front door.

"That was crafty," said a familiar voice.

"Good going James stealing his keys." Said another familiar voice. Ash groaned not Team Rocket.

"So where do we look?" asked James

"Duh," said Jesse "In the attic that's where the boss said it would be."

"Err Jesse." Began Meowth timidly "What exactly are we looking for?"

"You foolish Meowth" shouted Jesse "Misty's Fathers Diary of course if Ash finds it he'll find all the answers but WE need to bring it to the boss."

"Oh." Said Meowth stupidly I remember.

Ash boldly got up and walked quietly to the hallway to find Jesse, James and Meowth walking noisily up the stairs. 

"Stop right there Team Rocket!" Shouted Ash.

"Oh no." said Jesse sweat dropping "It's the twerp!" Ash grabbed his Pokemon belt from the table and picked up a Pokeball. 

"Go CHARIZARD!" He shouted he threw the Pokeball it landed on the multi-coloured rug and opened the beam of light disappeared leaving a moody Charizard glaring at Team Rocket. 

"Charizard flamethrower." He fried them without a problem.

"Uh-Oh." Said Ash… the staircase was on fire! "Go WARTORTLE." Shouted Ash. When Wartortle had finally appeared from the red and white ball Ash shouted. "Wartortle get rid of the fire!" After the job was done. Ash moaned he had more problems then he had ever imagined a person could cope with. Where was Brock? Where was his mum? What was wrong with Misty? What Diary was Team Rocket talking about? And who had wrecked the house? Ash collapsed on the sofa but immediately got up. He groaned again he had sat on half an egg and now had it dribbling down his leg,

"And I thought things couldn't get worse."

Ash started his round of the house he finished looking downstairs for Brock and his mother and slowly climbed the half burnt stairs, he opened his bedroom door, inside were his mother and Brock lying unconscious on the floor bound and gagged with rope and sticky tape. He rushed over to his mother's side and undid the tape over her mouth. Ash shouted at her to wake up. What should he do? Ash ran to the landing and picked up the phone he phoned the Police.

"Hello Sergeant Holes speaking how may I help you?" 

"Hello I'm Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town my house has been robbed and my mother and best friend are lying unconscious inmy room help help." He said this quickly seeing as he was scared.

"Umm" said Sergeant Holes "Could you speak a bit slower?"

Ash repeated everything again but much slower.

3 days later

Ash, Brock, Ash's mother and Misty's sisters were all staying in a cottage near the hospital. Their house had also been burgled by unknown people. Ash lay there thinking about Misty and the day his house had been burgled. He sat bolt upright remembering what Jesse had said;

"It's in the attic." 

He got up and ran to the garage for his bike. 

"Pikachu come on." The little mouse Pokemon jumped onto Ash's shoulder just as he began to cycle. He arrived at his burnt, soaked, messy house and galloped up the stairs. He approached the door that was hardly ever opened, the attic door. He pulled it open cobwebs and dust flying into his face. Ash slowly climbed the unstable creaky stairs. Thinking it was going to break under his weight. He finally reached the top of the awful stairs and looked around. It was bare except for their childhood trunks. (Big boxes with memories from their childhood.) Brock have one because of his awful childhood. Ash ran to Misty's Box and opened it. Inside it was ornately painted red and white with lot's of Pokemon on the sides. There were only two books in it one was her 'School Work Book' and the other was her 'Fathers Diary'…………

To find Misty's secret you need to read the next part…

Hari Sett


End file.
